I Want To Be With You
by Roxius
Summary: He just wanted to be with her…that was all. Silabus X Bordeaux in 30 sentences. Warning: THIS IS A CRACK PAIRING! It will also contain hints at sex and other things. Please R & R!


Title: I Want To Be With You

Genre: Romance

Rating: T at best

Pairing: Silabus X Bordeaux (CRACK!)

Summary: He just wanted to be with her…that was all. Silabus X Bordeaux in 30 sentences. Warning: THIS IS A CRACK PAIRING! It will also contain hints at sex and other things. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Grace**

Silabus couldn't really understand how a young girl could swing such a giant blade with graceful ease. Ten, he remembered that this was Bordeaux he was talking about.

**2. Young**

"So…how old are you again, exactly?" "I'm…I'm fourteen."

**3. Kiss**

Silabus could recall exactly what time, place, and day it was when they shared their first kiss. He couldn't remember exactly how many kisses came after that, though…

**4. Thousand**

Bordeaux could think of over a thousand words to describe Silabus, but she didn't think any of them did the boy justice.

**5. Death**

Silabus always forgave Bordeaux, even as she dug her sword deeper into his heart.

**6. Fate**

Bordeaux thought it was just a coincidence that she and Silabus were the same class, but her ever-cheerful boyfriend believed it was fate.

**7. Movement**

There was never much movement going on during those nights. Silabus liked it that way.

**8. Blur**

After getting drunk at the in-game bar, everything that happened afterwards was a blur in Silabus' head. All he could remember is that someone had REALLY enjoyed his company last night…

**9. Need**

Bordeaux wrapped her arms around Silabus' chest and whispered, "Please don't go…I need you…I…I have no one else but you…"

**10. Mine**

If another girl player even LOOKED at Silabus, Bordeaux would jump out of nowhere and PK them. This always resulted in Bordeaux getting a lecture and Silabus apologizing about a million times.

**11. Dance**

Luckily for Bordeaux Silabus was as bad at dancing as she was.

**12. Boyfriend**

No one had expected Bordeaux to get a boyfriend. They had all thought she was either a lesbian or too mean to find a boy that actually liked her. Well, she proved them wrong.

**13. Girlfriend**

Silabus had to admit he was a little surprised when the same PK that had tormented him months ago began sending him love notes. Silabus wasn't complaining, of course.

**14. Smile**

When Silabus noticed that Bordeaux was smiling, he just chuckled and replied, "You know, you look really beautiful when you smile…"

**15. Sacrifice**

"BORDEAUX!" That was the only thing Bordeaux heard as Silabus jumped in the way to keep the AIDA from hitting her. She felt like her whole world was slowing down as the AIDA slowly seeped into Silabus' body.

**16. Rain**

Even on days where happiness felt like it was endless, there was always rain.

**17. Name**

Silabus can be a pushover sometimes, but he can show his mean side when someone makes fun of Bordeaux's name.

**18. Butterfly**

Silabus kissed her on the lips and whispered, "You're my little butterfly…"

**19. Weakness**

Silabus was the first person to see Bordeaux in her time of weakness. It was something he never wanted to see again.

**20. Love**

No matter what anyone says, Silabus knows that the feelings he has for Bordeaux is love…nothing more, nothing less.

**21. Sickness**

Whether it was curable or not, Silabus had to save Bordeaux from the AIDA…even if it cost him his life.

**22. Technology**

Silabus wished that 'The World' was a bit more realistic when it came to romance…

**23. Gift**

"I bought this for you!" Silabus exclaimed as he thrust a small wrapped box into Bordeaux's hands.

**24. Clouds**

Silabus wondered what it felt like to be on clouds. He got his answer when Bordeaux kissed him on the lips.

**25. Book**

If there was one thing Bordeaux learned in her relationship with Silabus, it was that you should never judge a book by its cover.

**26. Song**

Silabus tried to put his feelings for Bordeaux into a song, but it never came out the way he wanted.

**27. Marriage**

It was bad enough that Silabus lost the ring, but he was late to the wedding, too. This gave Bordeaux more than enough reason to give Silabus a pre-marriage beating.

**28. Hair**

Silabus thought Bordeaux should let her hair grow while Bordeaux believes Silabus could really use a good haircut.

**29. Sex**

Bordeaux didn't expect Silabus to be so good at sex, especially since he didn't even know what a 'condom' was until Bordeaux had to (embarrassingly) explain it to him.

**30. Meaning**

Every time they touched or met eye contact, it had a significant meaning to them.


End file.
